


My Entire Universe is You

by Liana_DS



Category: A Pink (Band), EXID (Band), EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Miss A
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Surrealism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cintai aku dengan benar." (EXO - Love Me Right)</p><p>MV-based fic of 'Love Me Right' featuring my favorite EXO-M OT3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secluded

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING] HEAVY SURREALISM AND SYMBOLISM, DON'T THINK REALISTIC!

Hati Jongdae adalah hutan gelap tanpa jalan keluar, pepohonan dengan daun yang tak pernah tumbuh, dan kabut tebal yang memberatkan napas, perlahan merenggut kehidupan. Di dalam sana, tubuh dingin Jongdae tertidur panjang, mencoba meraih kembali mimpi-mimpi indah tentang cinta yang meninggalkannya belum lama. Sayang, mimpi-mimpi itu enggan menghampirinya lagi seberapa pun lamanya ia terlelap, maka Jongdae—yang merasa ditinggalkan—hanyut dalam kesendirian dan kabut yang mencekik.

Hingga satu tangan mungil menyentuh pipinya. Indera Jongdae menangkap keraguan dari jemari lentik si empunya tangan. Orang asing itu mungkin bertanya-tanya, _sudah matikah pemuda di hadapanku?_

Kelopak Jongdae membuka perlahan sebagai jawaban.

Dan ia dapati gadis itu, duduk di sampingnya, terkejut.

“Kau masih hidup?” Senyum lega si gadis terkembang kemudian, “Syukurlah!”

Giliran Jongdae yang terkejut sekarang.

 _Seharusnya, Yoon Bomi tidak berada di sini_.

Yoon Bomi, gadis yang membangunkan Jongdae tadi, bukan gadis yang menarik—menurut Jongdae. Terlepas dari mata berbinarnya, pipi penuhnya, dan bibir merahnya yang menggoda untuk dicium, Bomi tidak pernah Jongdae pandang lebih dari teman sekelas yang berisik. _Bagaimana resitalmu, Jongdae? PR-mu boleh kupinjam, tidak? Astaga, kau baru putus? Jangan sedih, dong! Mau makan_ tteokboki _? Aku traktir, kok!_ –dan banyak lagi kata-kata Bomi yang Jongdae samakan dengan dengung nyamuk pada malam hari: tidak berkesan dan sangat mengganggu.

Tapi gadis itu di sini, di hati Jongdae yang (mestinya) tertutup, menyentuhnya lembut dan menyuguhkan seulas senyum manis. Senyum itu, yang sebelumnya tak pernah menawan Jongdae, ternyata mampu mencairkan penjara keputusasaan yang membekukan Jongdae di dalam.

“Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Bomi?”

“Bagaimana?” Bomi mengerjap-ngerjap, berpikir, sebelum meringis, “Aku pun tak tahu, hehe... Ah, tapi yang penting, kau harus segera keluar dari tempat dingin ini. Nanti kau pilek, _lho_!”

Tuh, _‘kan_? Dengar betapa cerewetnya Bomi; sempat sekali dia memikirkan orang lain di hutan yang menyesakkan nan gelap begini.

Meskipun Jongdae bersyukur masih ada orang yang memperhatikannya sedemikian besar.

“Jongdae! Jangan melamun saja, ayo berdiri!” Susah-payah Bomi menarik lengan Jongdae yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Kulit dingin Jongdae kini bagai cokelat masak padat di genggaman Bomi yang sehangat api kompor, melelehkan pemuda itu perlahan-lahan hingga ke jiwanya. Dua telapak mungil Bomi mendadak merambatkan getar tak lazim, mendenyutkan jantung Jongdae lebih cepat, lebih berirama, lebih _hidup_ , dan Jongdae menghela napas. Ia biarkan Bomi menyeretnya ke ‘jalan keluar’ yang Jongdae sendiri tak tahu di mana.

“Ayo kita pulang, ayo kita pulang...” Bomi memecah kesunyian dengan senandung kecil _impromptu_ yang menerbitkan senyum Jongdae. Aneh, padahal Jongdae sudah tahu kebiasaan Bomi ini sejak dulu, tetapi baru sekarang keceriaan dalam nyanyian gadis itu menularinya.

“Jongdae? Apa yang kau lihat?”

“Tidak,” –Untuk pertama kalinya pula, semu malu mewarnai wajah Jongdae karena ketahuan memperhatikan Bomi—“Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, omong-omong, kau tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini? Aku tak pernah menemukannya.”

“Benarkah? Itu sebabnya kau terbaring kelelahan tadi; kau tersesat?” Bomi tersenyum geli, “Tenang saja, aku tahu kok jalannya.”

Dan gadis itu benar. Beberapa menit berikutnya, mereka telah sampai di padang luas yang membatasi hutan. Jongdae memicing sejenak, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari, sebelum kembali membuka matanya lebar dan menikmati kebebasan. Tidak ada hutan gelap tanpa jalan keluar, atau pepohonan meranggas, atau kabut yang mematikan. Sejuk udara menyambutnya bersahabat, rumput-rumput setinggi betis menyapanya jahil, dan Bomi—

Sedang menatap Jongdae dengan mata bulat berbinarnya.

Benar Bomi selalu riang, tetapi tatapan gadis itu kini jauh lebih riang, dihias rasa kagum yang seketika melambungkan Jongdae.

“Pernah tidak kau sadar,” ucap Bomi, “bahwa senyummu itu cerah sekali?”

Pujian sederhana ini membuat lidah Jongdae hilang kendali. Kosakatanya yang tertata hancur berantakan di hadapan si gadis Yoon, meluncur dalam patahan-patahan gugup.

“T-tidak. Aku tidak pernah m-menyadari itu...”

“Oh, aku juga baru tahu seorang Kim Jongdae yang mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai bintang kelas dan pujaan klub musik bisa terbata-bata begini,” Bomi memiringkan kepala bingung, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jongdae, “Apa kau sakit?”

Sensasi kulit Bomi pada kening Jongdae lagi-lagi merambatkan getar yang tak lazim, mendebarkan hingga dadanya sedikit nyeri, tak sanggup menahan buncah yang tiba-tiba. Perlahan Jongdae menurunkan tangan Bomi darinya seraya mengatur napas.

“Aku baik-baik,” – _tapi aku tidak yakin jantungku baik jika kau berada sedekat ini denganku—_ “Aku baik-baik, Bomi. Aku hanya butuh satu hal.”

“Dan itu adalah?”

Bomi benar-benar tak dapat membaca tanda, padahal Jongdae pikir ia sudah sangat jelas menunjukkan perasaannya yang begitu saja meletup untuk si gadis. Terlalu samarkah sinyal-sinyal yang Jongdae kirimkan? Tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih itu? Tautan jari yang erat itu? Napas yang mencepat itu? Permukaan kulit yang menghangat itu—tidak cukupkah?

Tidak cukup, sepertinya, jadi Jongdae memilih untuk memeluk Bomi dan memperjelas semuanya. Meski Bomi ‘asing’, meski perasaan Jongdae pada Bomi baru timbul, meski ini gegabah, Jongdae tetap tak akan melepas Bomi karena ia tak tahu kapan lagi dapat menemukan pembawa pagi di hatinya yang kerap ternaungi malam.

“Cintai aku dengan baik, Bomi, dan jangan hilangkan mentari yang sudah kau munculkan dalam jiwaku ini.”

Bibir Bomi terkatup rapat, tetapi tangannya naik melingkari punggung Jongdae dan jantungnya mendenyutkan perasaan yang sama.

Sejak itu, hati Jongdae berubah dari hutan gelap tanpa jalan keluar menjadi padang luas bersimbah cahaya.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awalnya castnya IU, aku ganti Bomi krn aku rasa karakternya lebih masuk kalo pake Bomi yg lebih ceria ^^


	2. Poisoned

Hati Minseok adalah ruang makan yang terkunci rapat; di dalamnya berlangsung jamuan minum teh tanpa tamu, penuh racun dan kue-kue hambar. Setiap jam besar berdentang dua belas kali, Minseok menuang cairan keemasan dari poci ke cangkirnya. Teh di cangkir tandas setelah tegukan-tegukan besar dan Minseok terluka parah oleh racun dalam minuman itu, tetapi ketagihan yang hebat memaksanya terus meneguk. Nikmat walau pedih, maka Minseok mengulang-ulang pesta teh kecilnya, sendirian.

Satu hari, secara misterius, pintu ruang makan terbuka.

“Minseok? Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengundangku ke acara makan-makan ini?”

Alangkah terkejutnya ‘si tuan rumah’ ketika seorang gadis masuk dan tanpa permisi menyambar pocinya.

“Heeyoon? Bagaimana kau membuka pintuku?”

Ahn Heeyoon, si ‘tamu tak diundang’, begitu saja duduk di seberang Minseok. Ia sibakkan rambut sepinggangnya ke belakang sebelum menuang teh ke salah satu cangkir bersih.

“Dulu ini ruangan _kita_. Tentu saja aku memiliki kuncinya.”

Oh, sial. Minseok lupa bahwa kunci ruangan ini punya duplikat yang ada pada Heeyoon. Setelah hubungannya dengan Heeyoon berakhir, Minseok memang berniat mengunci hati selamanya, tetapi rencana itu gagal total karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Minseok bisa saja mengusir Heeyoon saat itu juga, tetapi mengingat sikap keras kepala Heeyoon, ia pikir tindakan itu akan percuma. Jadi, Minseok hanya bisa memperingatkan Heeyoon.

“Teh itu beracun, jangan diminum.”

“Kalau beracun, kau tidak akan minum, _‘kan_?” Dengan cuek, Heeyoon menyeruput tehnya, namun dengan segera menyemburkan minuman itu ke sisi, “Ini apa?! Jus tanaman hutan?! Tajam sekali rasanya!”

Minseok terkekeh—untuk pertama kali sejak ditinggal Heeyoon. “ _’Kan_ aku sudah bilang, itu beracun.”

Omelan Heeyoon menyertai tegukan-tegukan pelan Minseok selanjutnya.

“Jadi ini yang kau lakukan setelah putus dariku: meracuni dirimu sendiri? Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sedih karena aku pergi darimu, tetapi bukan berarti kau harus mengganti racikan tehmu yang segar itu dengan kematian! Hentikan, Minseok, hentikan sekarang juga atau aku lempar kau pakai kursi ini!”

Tapi cangkir Minseok terlanjur kosong. Pria itu memucat karena rasa sakit mulai menusuknya dari dalam.

“Minseok!”

Kursi Heeyoon terayun ke belakang karena orang yang mendudukinya bangkit mendadak. Heeyoon melangkah cepat ke seberang meja dan refleks merengkuh tubuh Minseok—karena itulah yang senantiasa ia lakukan duluuntuk menyembuhkan kekasihnya. _Mantan_ kekasihnya.

“Tidak. Jangan lakukan ini, Ahn Heeyoon; kita sudah—“

“Diam,” Dengan hati-hati, Heeyoon mengusap punggung Minseok, melipatgandakan efek pereda nyeri dari dekapannya, “Diam.”

Seluruh kata yang hendak diucapkan Minseok tertahan di lidah. Ia, yang semula menolak untuk menerima kembali gadis yang menyakitinya, terkulai pasrah tanpa bisa melawan. Untuk apa melawan keinginan agar dapat bersama Heeyoon? Harga dirikah yang melawan itu? Sesungguhnya, Minseok telah lupa siapa dirinya karena tanpa Heeyoon, ‘dirinya’ tidak benar-benar mewujud. ‘Dirinya’ terbelah dua: satunya dibawa pergi Heeyoon, dan karenanya ia butuh Heeyoon untuk utuh lagi.

 _Padahal,_ Minseok tersenyum getir, _Heeyoon belum tentu merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Kenapa aku demikian hancur?_

“Bukankah aku pria yang menyedihkan, Heeyoon?”

“Tidak, aku saja yang terlalu kejam,” Heeyoon mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Minseok, “Aku tak tahu kalau aku amat berarti buatmu. Maafkan aku.”

Jarum-jarum bayangan dalam tubuh Minseok berhasil Heeyoon lenyapkan semua, tetapi Minseok belum ingin melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan gadisnya. Ia rindu hangat pelukan itu. Ia rindu aroma tubuh Heeyoon yang berpadu dengan harum _vanilla._ Ia rindu jam minum teh penuh canda, berdua saja dengan Heeyoon, dalam bilik hatinya ini.

“Aku akan memaafkanmu,” Minseok menggenggam lengan ramping Heeyoon, “jika kau kembali mencintaiku.”

“Lucu, kau kedengarannya memintaku kembali pada—“

“Ya, Heeyoon, benar. Kembalilah padaku.”

Serta-merta Heeyoon menjauhkan Minseok darinya. “Hah?! Jangan main-main, Minseok; mana harga dirimu sebagai pria? Mudah betul meminta mantan kekasihmu untuk kembali!”

Heeyoon memang meledak-ledak sifatnya, tetapi sifat itu menjerat Minseok amat kuat. Pria muda itu tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar, dan mengakui kelemahannya tanpa sedikit pun merasa malu.

“Racun dalam tehku merupakan campuran pahit kesepian dan kenangan, jadi aku sangat berharap kau dapat memberiku penawarnya.”

Permintaan Minseok membuat Heeyoon bimbang. Si gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya samar, matanya menghindari tatapan memaksa Minseok. (Perlu diingat bahwa ‘memaksa’ dan ‘memohon’ kabur sekali batasnya.)

“Jawab aku, Ahn Heeyoon.”

Minseok mendesak.

Heeyoon terpojok.

Ujungnya, gadis itu menambahkan krim sebanyak-banyaknya dalam cangkir Minseok.

“Nih, penawar racunmu. Nikmatilah—dan ketahuilah, aku akan datang lagi ke ruanganmu untuk menemanimu minum, baik itu teh maupun krim.”

Minseok menengadah, mencari ketulusan pada wajah gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Nada ketus Heeyoon tidak mampu menyembunyikan kejujuran perasaannya pada Minseok, ternyata; rona tipis itu buktinya. Lega karena pesta tehnya tidak akan lagi menyakitkan, Minseok memberikan hadiah kecil berupa ciuman di punggung tangan Heeyoon yang baru saja meletakkan wadah krim.

“Pada kesempatan kedua ini, tolong cintai aku dengan baik.”

***


	3. Confined

Yixing tidak punya hati, tetapi Fei punya dan Yixing terkurung di dalamnya. Pagi ini, langit-langit kamar remang menyambut netranya yang baru membuka, ranjang hangat menjadi alas tidurnya, atmosfer asing menyelimutinya.

Usai mengusap wajah untuk menghapus kantuk, Yixing mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, masih rebah. Ia tahu ini ruang hati Fei sebab pernah sekali mengintipnya saat berkenalan, tetapi tidak menyangka detail interiornya seunik ini. Pot-pot bunga digantung terbalik di atas kepala, bingkai-bingkai kosong memenuhi dinding, pecahan vas dibiarkan mengotori lantai ... sungguh kontras dengan kesan pertama yang wanita itu suguhkan pada Yixing. Fei setenang laut tanpa riak, anggun berwibawa, maka Yixing pikir hatinya pun setertata itu. 

“Selamat pagi.”

Mendengar suara ini, Yixing bangkit tiba-tiba, lantas mengerang lemah akibat serangan perih mendadak dari segala penjuru. Ah, ingatlah dia akan apa yang terjadi semalam, antara dirinya dan para Mimpi, cita-citanya yang tak pernah terwujud. Ia melarikan diri dari rumahnya yang dijejali getir kenyataan hidup hanya untuk digebuki para Mimpi di tengah jalan; tak heran lebam-lebam yang ia peroleh masih bertahan hingga pagi.

Lalu?

“Aku menemukanmu sepulang kerja. Kamu berjalan sempoyongan dengan muka babak-belur begitu, makanya kuajak pulang supaya bisa kurawat.”

Sekali lagi Yixing ingat kejadian semalam. Fei menyapu luka-lukanya menggunakan handuk basah dan dia sendiri mati-matian mencegah keluh-kesahnya agar tidak tumpah. Walaupun Fei begitu lembut, bersahabat, dan lebih dari siap mendengarkan segala masalahnya, Yixing menganggap Fei tidak lebih dari sesama pekerja kasar, budak Waktu yang dibayar sekadar untuk menyambung nyawa. Selesai; begitu saja arti Fei buat Yixing, jadi rahasia-rahasia Yixing akan tetap jadi miliknya seorang.

Namun, begitu sajakah arti Yixing bagi Fei?

“Kau membawaku ke kamar tamu kemarin, tetapi ini hatimu, bukan kamar tamu,” ujar Yixing. “Mengapa aku di sini? Dan bukankah hatimu sangat rapi terakhir kita berjumpa?”

“Hatiku memang sudah seperti ini sejak awal; kau pasti salah lihat,” jawab Fei ringan. “Maaf berantakan. Apa ini mengganggumu?”

Yixing menggeleng.

“Syukurlah, habis cuma ini satu-satunya ruang pribadiku, di mana aku bisa menjagamu sementara waktu. Rumah belum kubereskan; jam lemburku memanjang biar bisa bayar uang sewa, hahaha. Jadinya tidak sempat bersih-bersih."

 

Tawa itu pahit. Yixing tahu rumah Fei yang asli juga sudah diobrak-abrik Mimpi. Sebagai orang-orang terpinggirkan yang punya segudang asa tak kesampaian, sebahagia apa pun mereka terlihat, pasti tetap ada satu bagian dari mereka yang dikacaukan Mimpi dan Yixing bisa memaklumi itu. Tidak ada kegembiraan yang bertahan lama bagi kaum tersisih ...

... atau tidak?

Sejujurnya, bagaimana Fei bersikap kepadanya membuat Yixing ragu. Cara Fei menatap, senyum tulusnya, gerak-geriknya yang telaten .... Kalau itu semua tidak menimbulkan kebahagiaan, lalu apa artinya debaran dalam dada Yixing ini? Cintakah? Sama saja, ujungnya cinta akan membawa kebahagiaan pula, bukan? Akan tetapi, secepat ia memercikkan kegembiraan, secepat itu juga cinta membawa pergi segalanya. Cinta kan hanya kebohongan, makanya Yixing tidak pernah membahayakan diri sendiri untuk terlibat dalam satu hubungan asmara.

Yah, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri, manusia butuh satu kebohongan _yang manis_ itu agar bisa melanjutkan hidup.

“Terima kasih untuk segalanya, tetapi aku harus pulang, Fei.” Yixing hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, tetapi kemudian Fei menahannya.

 

“Ke mana kamu akan pulang, Yixing?”

Ke mana? Harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan ini? Tidak pernah Yixing punya tempat pulang sejak orang-orang tercintanya dipanggil Tuhan. Tidak bakal Yixing kembali ke rumahnya yang sudah penuh sesak oleh rasa frustrasi. Cari hati untuk ditinggali? Bisa saja, tetapi ia lebih memilih berkawan kesepian ketimbang mempercayai seseorang yang ujungnya mencampakkan. Mau membangun ulang hatinya pun, ia malas; percuma, toh hati itu akan hancur juga.

“Aku tak benar-benar memiliki rumah, tetapi setidaknya aku punya hati untuk menampung luka—vas pecah itu salah satu lukaku,” tunjuk Fei sebelum kembali memandang Yixing. “Bagaimana denganmu? Di mana kau bernaung saat dunia sepenuhnya mengabaikanmu?”

Selama ini, Yixing terlalu sering disakiti hingga sarafnya tumpul. Ucapan Fei sedingin guyuran es di tengah musim panas, memulihkan indera Yixing dan menyadarkannya bahwa kesepian, seberapapun lamanya mengiringi, akan tetap terasa beku _._ Anak mata Yixing menghindari Fei, tidak mau ketakutannya terhadap kesepian abadi dibaca oleh wanita itu. Da,n Fei paham. Seseorang yang terbiasa sendiri pasti sulit menerima kehadiran sosok baru dalam hidupnya.

“Hati sempit inilah yang bisa kutawarkan untuk tempat rehatmu,” Fei beranjak dari sisi ranjang. “Aku tidak memaksamu tinggal, tentu saja. Kau boleh datang sewaktu-waktu jika membutuhkanku.”

Yixing menelan ludah sulit, tak sanggup berpaling dari Fei yang berjalan menjauh.

Mana bisa Yixing datang ‘sewaktu-waktu’, padahal kenyataannya, ia telanjur ketagihan hangat bilik ini, mengakrabi tiap sudut ganjilnya, dan merindukan si empunya hati bahkan sebelum benar-benar hilang dari hadapan?

Puing-puing di dasar jiwa Yixing bergetar hebat. Emosi baru yang muncul darinya memicu Yixing untuk melompat turun dan mendekap Fei dari belakang sebelum sempat menyentuh gagang pintu. Fei terkesiap, napasnya memburu akibat kaget, tetapi harum tubuh Yixing jadi makin cepat terhirup olehnya, menyesakkan— _mendebarkan._

***

"Tolong cintai aku dengan baik, Fei, karena aku sedang berusaha melakukannya untukmu juga."

_***_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kkeut ^^ aslinya pingin bikin yg suho juga tapi kok bingung, masuho itu trademarknya di love me right setting apa ya? kan kalo xiuchen jelas hutan2, terus kailay yg ruangan ungu ga jelas itu, yeolhun ruangan kotak yg ada tulisan2nya itu, baek di ruang ganti baseball *eh semuanya kali yak*, kyungsoo di lorong, lah masuho?  
> oh ya, kalo misal koneksi kalian sdh cepet tapi ada gambar yg tetep broken, kasih tau ya!


End file.
